kpopgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls' Generation
Girls' Generation (소녀시대, 少女時代) is a South Korean idol group under SM Entertainment, founded in 2007. They have released songs in Korean, Japanese, and English. Members Current Members *Taeyeon (Leader) *Sunny *Tiffany *Hyoyeon *Yuri *Sooyoung *Yoona *Seohyun Former Members *Jessica (Left: September 30, 2014) History 2007 Girls’ Generation (known as Sonyeoshidae in Korea) debuted in 2007 with the single “Into the New World”. The members are Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, and Seohyun. They made their official stage debut on SBS Inkigayo performing their debut single. On November 1, 2007, Girls’ Generation released their first full-length album, self-titled Girls' Generation. The album contained 10 new songs plus “Into the New World”. After the release of their album, Girls’ Generation promoted many singles from the album, including “Girls’ Generation”, “Kissing You”, and “Baby Baby”. 2008 On March 17, 2008, they released a re-packaged album titled Baby Baby which featured an extra remix of “Kissing You”, as well as long and short versions of the medley track “Let’s Go Girls’ Generation”. 2009 In 2009, Girls’ Generation returned with the hit song “Gee”, and soon followed up with another hit, “Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)”. 2010 In 2010, Girls' Generation released yet another chart-topping single, “Oh!”. On January 28, 2010, Girls’ Generation released their second full-length album, titled Oh!. This album featured 10 new songs, as well as their past singles, “Gee” and “Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)” In March, they released their next single, “Run Devil Run”, presenting a new, more mature concept for the group. A few days later, on March 22, 2010, they released a re-packaged album titled Run Devil Run. The album added the title track “Run Devil Run”, as well as a new song called “Echo”, and an acoustic R&B version of “Star Star Star”. On September 2010, Girls’ Generation began promoting their music in Japan. They debuted in Japan with a Japanese version of their single “Genie”. They soon followed up with a Japanese version of the single “Gee”. Soon after their Japanese debut, Girls’ Generation returned to Korea to promote a new single, “Hoot”. 2011 Entering into 2011, Girls’ Generation returned to Japan to release a new double A-side single, “Mr. Taxi/Run Devil Run”. On October 19, 2011, Girls’ Generation released their third full-length Korean album, titled The Boys. The title track, “The Boys”, was released in both Korean and English, beginning their United States debut. The entire album featured 11 new songs as well as a Korean version of the single “Mr. Taxi”. On December 8, they re-released the album under the title Mr. Taxi, and added the English version of “The Boys” to the tracklist. 2012 On April 29, 2012, Girls' Generation debuted their first subgroup, TTS, featuring Taeyeon, Tiffany, and Seohyun. Their first release was the mini-album Twinkle. On June 27, 2012, Girls' Generation released their Japanese single "Paparazzi". Discography Singles *2007.08.02 Into the New World (다시 만난 세계) *2010.09.08 Genie *2010.10.20 Gee *2011.04.27 Mr. Taxi/Run Devil Run *2012.06.27 Paparazzi *2012.09.26 Oh! *2012.11.21 Flower Power *2013.06.19 Love & Girls *2013.09.18 Galaxy Supernova Digital Singles *2007.09.13 Into the New World Remix (다시 만난 세계 Remix) *2008.03.11 Kissing You - Rhythmer Remix Vol.1 *2009.10.08 Chocolate Love *2010.03.17 Run Devil Run *2010.08.09 My Friend Haechi (내친구 해치) *2011.01.17 Visual Dreams (Pop! Pop!) *2011.10.19 The Boys *2012.09.03 All My Love Is for You *2012.12.21 Dancing Queen *2013.11.05 My Oh My Albums *2007.11.01 Girls' Generation (소녀시대) *2008.03.17 Baby Baby (repackage album) *2010.01.28 Oh! *2010.03.24 Run Devil Run (repackage album) *2011.06.01 Girls' Generation *2011.10.19 The Boys *2011.12.09 Mr. Taxi (repackage album) *2011.12.28 Girls' Generation ~The Boys~ (repackage album) *2012.11.28 Girls' Generation II ~Girls & Peace~ *2013.01.01 I Got a Boy *2013.12.11 Love & Peace Mini Albums *2009.01.07 Gee *2009.06.29 Genie (소원을 말해봐) *2010.10.27 Hoot Live Albums *2010.12.30 The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" *2013.04.11 2011 Girls' Generation Tour Remix Albums *2013.03.20 Best Selection Non Stop Mix Other Albums *2008.02.18 Sweet Memories with Girls' Generation *2008.03.17 Heart 2 Heart with Girls' Generation Video Releases *2010.08.11 Shoujo Jidai Torai ~Rainichi Kinenban~ New Beginning of Girls' Generation *2011.07.05 All About Girls' Generation "Paradise in Phuket" *2011.08.17 The 1st Asia Tour Concert "Into the New World" *2011.12.14 Japan First Tour Girls' Generation *2012.09.26 Girls' Generation Complete Video Collection *2012.11.30 2011 Girls' Generation Tour *2013.09.18 Girls Generation ~Girls & Peace~ Japan 2nd Tour~ Category:Girls' Generation Category:SM Entertainment Category:Girl groups Category:2007 debuts Category:Girls' Generation-TTS